Indian Summer
by chocotaro
Summary: Takdir membuatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun di saat angin indian summer berhembus. ChanBaek, KaiBaek.


**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** M  
**Length :** +5k words  
**Type :** Oneshot  
**a/n :**_a long-oneshot before hiatus. bye._  
.

* * *

.

Orang-orang menyukai tiap musim dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kebanyakan, mereka suka pada pakaian dalam unik di musim panas, natal ketika musim dingin, dan bunga-bunga memenuhi jalanan saat musim semi. Kadang orang melupakan kalau Tuhan menciptakan musim gugur. Alasannya : tidak suka pada daun ginko yang mengotori jalan, kemungkinan virus menyebar lewat angin musim gugur, dan rematik. Mungkin karena itulah kakek buyut orang Korea mengadakan Chuseok ketika musim gugur, supaya setidaknya orang-orang sipit ini masih ingat dengan indahnya musim gugur.

Bagi Park Chanyeol, menyukai dan membenci musim gugur adalah hal mudah yang bisa dilakukannya dalam satu waktu bersamaan. Dia menyukai hal-hal simpel dari musim gugur, layaknya seorang penulis sentimental, seperti daun ginko yang berjatuhan mengenai kepalanya, merahnya daun maple bersanding dengan senja, juga suara retakan daun-daun ketika diinjak. Sedangkan untuk membencinya, melakukan hal ini lebih kompleks dibanding plot romansa yang pernah dibacanya. Mungkin daftarnya bisa dimulai dari; _indian summer_ di musim gugur (dia banyak tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir tuhan), Ulang tahunnya yang mendekati awal musim dingin orang-orang memilih untuk mempersiapkan natal lalu melupakan ulang tahunnya, atau di atas segalanya, adalah pertemuan singkat dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Kalau berbicara takdir, indian summer, dan Byun Baekhyun, maka reaksi umum yang biasa ditemukan ketika orang benci pada sesuatu akan tampil di wajah Chanyeol. Dia menyatukan kedua alis hitamnya sampai hendak bertemu, matanya menyipit, dan bagian bawah bibirnya naik ke atas menutupi bibir bagian atas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya, sekitar setahun yang lalu, dia biasa saja pada indian summer, tidak peduli pada takdir, dan merasa asing dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka bertemu sekali di toilet umum, _ugh_, tempat paling tidak pas untuk memulai sebuah plot romansa. Tapi begitulah bagaimana Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Di pertengahan September, ketika angin indian summer berhembus dan Chanyeol memilih kaus untuk membalut tubuhnya, dia pergi ke mini market. Chanyeol bukan tipe tukang jajan yang membeli makanan ringan untuk diisi di kulkas, lagipula dia punya kekasih, jadi dengan enggan dia membeli sebungkus rokok supaya bisa masuk ke toilet di sana. Chanyeol berbelok dan masuk ke lorong antara pintu staf dengan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia tahu kalau toilet mini market cuma punya satu bilik toilet, laki-laki atau perempuan mau tidak mau masuk di dalam bilik yang sama dan mereka tentu harus mengunci pintunya. Ketika Chanyeol melihat strip hijau di bawah kenop pintu toilet, dia membukanya tanpa harus khawatir kalau di dalam sana dua remaja sama jenis kelamin sedang melakukan seks. _Literally, sex_.

Sedikit gugup, Chanyeol meminta maaf dan akan kembali menutup pintunya sampai laki-laki kecil yang ada di atas paha pria lebih besar bangun kemudian mengancingi celananya. "Maaf, kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya." Dia menarik pria di atas toilet dengan seragam staf itu sambil mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol cuma bisa tersenyum aneh dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

Dia tidak menggunakan toiletnya.

Park Chanyeol berkendara selama dua puluh menit menahan kantung urinnya yang sudah penuh.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pada akhir September, di mana angin indian summer masih berhembus dan Chanyeol masih memakai kaus untuk pergi keluar, dia bertemu lagi dengan si anak laki-laki kecil di persimpangan antar gedung yang sepi. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan mendekat dengan langkah-langkah yang besar tanpa suara. Beruntung kakinya panjang, dari jarak aman dia menendang bokong pria yang melecehkan anak mungil itu.

Ketika melihat wajah merahnya yang ketakutan… juga basah, Chanyeol merasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia dari jarak jauh mengenali anak yang baru sekali dilihatnya? Pertanyaan lain mulai muncul, kenapa dia hari ini sengaja pulang malam dan lewat jalanan sepi karena biasanya dia baik-baik saja pada macetnya jalan raya? Atau, kenapa dia mau susah-susah menyelamatkan anak itu?

Chanyeol tertawa pada takdir.

"Terima kasih." Dia berdiri dari jalanan bersemen yang mulai dingin dan merapihkan kemejanya walaupun semua kancingnya kini lepas.

"Aku menyimpan baju di mobil." Chanyeol berkata singkat kemudian menarik tangan itu, takut menghadapi penolakan darinya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam Civic-nya yang seperti hewan homoiterm kemudian menatap aneh anak laki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil. "Kau mau ganti baju di luar? Karena tidak apa untukku tapi—"

"Kau tidak bermaksud menculikku kan?"

"Ha!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya aku akan mengunci mobil ini dan membawamu ke pegunungan supaya aku bisa menyiksamu di sana sementara gpsku menyala jadi ketika polisi menerima kabar kehilanganmu mereka bisa dengan mudah menangkapku kemudian menjatuhkan hukuman dua puluh tahun penjara."

"_Sorry_, aku harus mencurigai semua orang, oke?"

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang mobil Honda berwarna putih mutiara milik Chanyeol dan menerima jaket abu-abu dari pria yang –jauh-lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau perlu aku menutup mata atau apa?" Chanyeol bertanya mengejek, dan mengejutkan karena anak laki-laki yang kali pertama dilihatnya saat sedang melakukan seks itu justru mengangguk malu.

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa puluh detik sampai di kursi belakang si anak asing berdehem. "Terima kasih banyak. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalau boleh tahu namamu—"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Mungkin Chanyeol-ssi bisa memberikan aku kartu nama, jadi aku bisa mengembalikan jaketmu."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula namaku dengan mudah di temukan lewat Daum kok."

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kantor agensinya dengan paperbag di tangan, dia menggunakan hoodie walaupun bukan pilihan terbaik untuk menghadapi indian summer. Chanyeol mendengus sendiri sambil bertanya-tanya apakah agensi mempublikasikan dirinya dengan baik sehingga dia cukup terkenal atau memang karena orang bernama Park Chanyeol di Seoul sangat jarang.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keseluruhan pada anak itu sampai Baekhyun menyerahkan jaketnya dan bilang, "Kupikir akan kesulitan mencarimu. Ternyata semua teman-temanku tahu." Karena seperti yang diketahui bahwa orang dewasa –sangat-jarang menggunakan konteks teman untuk kenalannya di tempat kerja. Jadi Chanyeol melirik celana kain biru tua yang membalut kaki Baekhyun dan tas punggungnya. "Kau masih sekolah?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon supaya pria itu berhenti menanyai kehidupan pribadinya. "Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun."

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya dan bergumam umpatan konyol: '_holycow_' sambil memandangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Orang ini lebih tua dariku! Pikir Chanyeol tidak karuan. "K-kalau begitu terima kasih." Jari-jarinya meremas paperbag yang ada di tangan sampai berbunyi gaduh, dia masih di depan pintu kaca kantornya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berbalik badan.

"Kau tahu," Baekhyun berhenti, menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "kita bisa minum segelas kopi atau apapun yang kau suka, _hell_, aku tidak peduli. Ikut saja." Tangan pria itu menarik tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

Mereka berjalan selama tujuh menit dalam diam, tangan Chanyeol sudah kembali di sisi tubuhnya. Tapi matanya, tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya, dari sana Chanyeol cuma bisa melihat ujung rambutnya yang merah kecoklatan seperti daun maple dan hidung mancungnya. Park Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa kulit orang itu seperti manikin dan harum tubuhnya seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi. Chanyeol berfikir kalau staf mini market yang pernah menyetubuhi Baekhyun sungguh beruntung.

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan hoodienya dan memesan susu panas karena hanya itu satu-satunya di dalam menu yang bisa di belinya. "Kau bisa melepaskan jaketmu. Kau tahu kan, sekarang sedang terjadi indian summer. Pasti gerah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ketakutan dan menoleh ke kaca kedai yang menghadap jalanan. Dia mendesah kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka jaketnya, karena betul-betul aneh melihat orang dengan jaket di dalam kedai yang memiliki pemanas ruangan.

Chanyeol menyatukan alis tidak suka begitu melihat blazer dari salah satu akademis internasional di Seoul. "Kau sekolah di sekolah mahal."

"Kubilang aku bukan anak sekolahan."

"Seragammu menjelaskan semuanya."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal karena Chanyeol, orang yang baru dikenalnya, berbicara seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya selama belasan tahun. "Baiklah aku anak sekolahan atau bukan, terserah. Kita juga hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu kan."

Chanyeol menaikkan pundaknya tidak peduli, mereka saling menutup mulut rapat. Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit dalam diam-lagi-, pelayan mengantarkan susu panas milik Baekhyun dan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol. Diam-diam pria yang bekerja sebagai pemusik itu melirik menatap Baekhyun yang menghabiskan susunya seperti anak-anak, melap sisa susu di pinggir mulutnya dengan kain blazer bagian pergelangan tangan, dan merengut ketika seribu lima ratus wonnya habis hanya untuk segelas susu. Semua sikapnya tentu saja semakin meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini masih sekolah.

"Kau tahu, pekerjaan yang ada di dunia ini bukan cuma menulis lagu dan bermain gitar." Baekhyun mengeluarkan koin logam dari saku jaket kasar dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan sedikit menimbulkan bunyi.

Chanyeol mengira-ngira pekerjaan apa yang membuat pria dua puluh tiga tahun untuk memakai seragam mahal dari sekolah bagus.

.

.

Kebanyakan dari pemusik di Korea Selatan akan menunggu sampai awal Desember untuk mengeluarkan single atau album. Tapi bagi Park Chanyeol, selama empat tahun menjadi solois, dia akan mengeluarkan album pada akhir November. Kadang jika perusahaan mau, mereka akan mengeluarkan lagunya pada tanggal ulang tahun pria itu. Semuanya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sendiri masih peduli pada pencapaian kecilnya yaitu masih tetap hidup dan menjadi pemusik seperti yang dia cita-citakan.

Beruntung dua bulan yang lalu dia menemukan gadis ini di kantor agensinya memulai untuk debut. Mereka bertemu tidak sampai empat belas hari, dan gadis itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Setidaknya untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh dua, dia bisa merayakan bersama seorang gadis cantik yang bisa meghiburnya. Mereka bisa menghabiskan martini atau melakukan seks sampai pagi, Chanyeol sedikit terhibur memikirkannya.

Kali itu takdir mengajaknya bermain lagi.

Selama acara di salah satu stasiun radio, Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Bahkan berpura-pura ramah pada staf di sana pun dia lakukan. Dia tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh(kalau hal seperti pesta seks bukan termasuk 'yang aneh-aneh') dan serius pada semua instruksi dari manajer maupun pembawa acara di sana. Begitu selesai siaran sekitar jam sembilan malam, mereka foto bersama, Chanyeol membungkuk sopan kemudian mengikuti langkah manajernya dari belakang.

"Aku pulang sendiri ya?"

Manajernya terlihat kesal karena Chanyeol baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang dan membuatnya mau tidak mau naik bertatap-tatapan lama, pria itu menuntut Chanyeol untuk membiarkan dia membawa mobilnya. Tapi Chanyeol harus pergi ke rumah kekasihnya, kalau dia bersama manajer, pria itu akan bertanya macam-macam. "Oh, ayolah, masukkan saja tagihan transportasinya besok, atau ambil bagianku berapa persen. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang mana kuncinya?" Tangan Chanyeol menjulur tidak sabaran, begitu kunci mobil sudah sampai di tangannya dia melangkah lebar-lebar kearah tempat parkir.

Perjalanan dari stasiun Korea Broadcasting System yang ada di Yeongdeungpo berjalan dengan hening. Hari itu, Chanyeol yang biasanya menyetel iPodnya atau menaruh ponsel di pegangan ponsel dekat setir, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam tas. Dia sendiri terheran-heran karena merasa lebih sepi, suara mobil juga klakson dari luar seperti tidak bisa menembus jendela mobil.

Aneh, Chanyeol yang sudah sering ke rumah kekasihnya melewati Universitas Hanyang justru malah memutar masuk ke jalur Dongbu Arterial. Dia berhenti sebentar di depan Grand Park yang penuh lampu-lampu hias kemudian memutuskan untuk memutar jalan lewat Achasan. Jalanan Achasan memiliki gedung tua di atasnya, proyek milik pemerintah yang tidak pernah selesai. Sebagai warga asli Seoul, Chanyeol sangat tahu kalau jalanan di sana memiliki banyak pemabuk dan wanita bayaran. Dia tidak akan mendapat masalah kalau menyalakan lampu mobil, berhenti di tengah jalan, atau keluar dari mobilnya. Harusnya dia sangat tahu dan tidak melakukan hal-hal gila macam itu di jalanan Achasan, lalu kenapa dia malah berhenti tepat di depan jalanan universitas Konkuk?!

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Pikirannya mulai melantur. Mungkin roh halus merasuki tubuhnya atau dia memang terlalu lelah. Selama perjalanan tadi Chanyeol memang tidak mendengar suara klakson atau mesin kendaraan, tapi begitu kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, dengan jelas pria itu mendengar teriakan dari belakang mobilnya. "_Ya_! _Gaesaekki_!" –_Ya_! _Son of bitch_!— Chanyeol melaju perlahan, tidak ingin berhenti tapi ingin tahu, dia melirik kaca spion di luar dan melihat bayangan dua orang di belakang mobil sedang bertengkar. Yang satu jelas pria, tapi yang satu lagi dengan tubuh kecilnya, bisa saja seorang anak laki-laki atau perempuan berambut pendek. Beberapa saat, ketika dua orang itu masih bertengkar dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa, dia merengut aneh. Kenapa juga di hari ulang tahunnya dia malah peduli pada orang asing! Padahal kekasihnya sedang menunggu di rumah dengan segelas martini di tangan dan lingerie membalut tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan dengan kecepatan biasa. Untuk beberapa detik dia merasa tidak apa-apa, tapi segera kepalanya menghadap jendela mobil dan memekik kaget. Anak laki-laki yang bisa saja perempuan itu berlari di samping mobilnya. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak percaya kalau seorang anak laki-laki-atau perempuan- berlari menyamai mobil, tapi setelah mengamatinya lagi, barulah Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya sambil menggumam aneh. Chanyeol menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan berteriak 'Cepat masuk!' pada orang itu. Dia sedikit terkejut lalu diam sebentar. Kedua-duanya sama-sama bisa mendengar dari belakang mobil kalau pria itu masih merutuk.

"_Neo saekki_!" –_You bastard_!— katanya sambil terengah karena berlari jauh. Orang itu panik masuk ke dalam mobil dan merinding sambil menjauh dari jendela mobil karena pria tadi menggedor jendela sambil menunjuk-nunjuk, menodai jendela mobil agensi Chanyeol dengan cairan putih yang Chanyeol duga sebagai sperma. Chanyol meringis melihatnya.

"_Jokgoshipeo_, huh?! _Nawa_! _Ppali nawa_!" –_Do you want to die, huh?! Out! Come out!_—

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol menginjak gas kencang dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, pria itu terjatuh di atas semen jalanan.

Chanyeol harusnya menurunkan orang itu di depan supermarket atau taman bermain. Tapi dia melihatnya sekali lagi wajah ketakutan dari pria Byun Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di kedai makarel yang buka dua puluh empat jam. "Aku yang bayar." Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya ringan membuat Baekhyun berani memegang buku menu.

Chanyeol melihat jam dinding yang ada di atas kepalanya, jam sebelas, wanita itu pasti akan merujuk walaupun Chanyeol menelponnya dan memohon-mohon minta maaf. Jadi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pria itu memutuskan hanya mengirim pesan: '_Aku dikejar orang sinting di jalanan. Mobilku mogok_.' dan menaruh pengingat di ponselnya kalau besok dia harus membelikan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berdiri, menghampiri anak pemilik kedai dan memintanya es batu untuk sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik di depan Chanyeol, tangannya masih sibuk memegangi kain yang diisi es batu.

"Lain kali jangan pergi ke jalanan Achasan sendirian."

"Aku bekerja di sana." Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya yang kering. Keinginannya untuk bertanya pekerjaan Baekhyun begitu besar, tapi bertanya seperti itu tidaklah sopan, jadi dia hanya menduga-duga dengan mengaitkan jalanan yang selalu ramai wanita bayaran, pria dengan tangan dibalut sperma, dan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari pria asing tadi. Dari semuanya, Baekhyun seorang laki-laki bayaran adalah yang paling masuk di akal. Lagipula sejak awal melihat anak ini melakukan seks di kamar mandi, Chanyeol sudah menduga kalau pekerjaan Baekhyun bukan pekerjaan yang baik.

Akhirnya Chanyeol cuma bisa bilang, "Kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

"Di Seoul itu biaya hidupnya besar. Kalau aku yang cuma sekolah sampai SMU ini mau tahan tinggal di Seoul, satu-dua pekerjaan tidak cukup."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, matanya masih memperhatikan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang luka. Setidaknya dia tahu sesuatu tentang Baekhyun kali ini. Meskipun agak aneh memikirkannya lama-lama. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu bertemu Baekhyun ketika di dalam keadaan yang tidak normal? Dan kenapa seorang Park Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menemani orang asing dibandingkan merayakan ulang tahun bersama kekasihnya?

Ini mulai tidak masuk akal.

Pria itu menggusak rambutnya pelan, menghela nafas diam-diam, dan menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan supaya lebih nyaman menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali melihat ikan makarel bakarnya masih panas terjepit di jaring panggangan. Pemilik kedai itu membuka penjepitnya dan menaruh ikan makarel di piring Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang sudah terisi saus pedas. Si anak pemilik kedai menaruh dua mangkuk nasi, cider, dan soju di sebelah piring makarel. Selama keduanya menyiapkan mereka ikan makarel, Chanyeol sendiri sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang kelihatan senang. Anak itu menggumam 'Selamat makan' lalu membuka sumpit kayu yang di balut tisu.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Chanyeol-ssi. Setelah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku malah kau yang mentraktir makan."

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu pasti bekerja di Seoul susah, ikan makarel cocok untukmu."

Baekhyun mengusapkan kedua tangannya ke kaleng cider yang dingin dan meneguk isi kaleng itu perlahan-lahan. "Terima kasih." Katanya lagi seolah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sampai seribu kali tetap tidak akan cukup. Bagi Chanyeol yang kebanyakan berbuat baik hanya untuk menaikan pamor, ucapan 'terima kasih' tentu saja tidak cukup. Tapi anehnya, dia baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya.

Selesai makan dan meninggalkan tip karena sudah menolong Baekhyun membersihkan lukanya, Chanyeol berhenti di depan mini-market kemudian membelikan obat-obatan untuk Baekhyun, salep, bahkan plester dengan motif polkadot yang manis. Dia mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di depan jalanan kecil perumahan yang cuma bisa dimasuki oleh pejalan kaki, memberikan kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan yang tadi dibelinya dan membalas ucapan Baekhyun tempo hari. "Kau tahu, pekerjaan yang ada di dunia ini bukan cuma menjadi murid bayaran atau untuk dilecehkan oleh pria mesum."

Baekhyun mungkin tersinggung dan akan membuang kantung plastik di tangannya. Atau membentak Chanyeol lalu menuduh pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal kerasnya hidup di Seoul. Tapi daripada marah dan tersinggung, Baekhyun malah terlihat sedih kemudian membungkuk perlahan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Chanyeol-ssi. Hati-hati di jalan." Katanya samar-samar bercampur suara angin malam. Chanyeol menaikkan kembali jendela mobil, melajukan mobilnya perlahan dan melirik kaca spion.

Baekhyun tidak membuang kantung plastik di tangannya, atau marah-marah sendiri, dia masih menatap mobil Chanyeol dengan sedih.

Untuk kali itu Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena berkata kasar pada orang lain.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pada awal Desember setelah pulang mengurus album barunya untuk tahun baru, Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan kantor agensinya. Chanyeol mengira mungkin Baekhyun hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan berhenti, atau ingin masuk tapi tidak mau repot ditanya ini-itu oleh resepsionis. Dia menghampiri pria yang kelihatan tenggelam dengan jaket dan syalnya itu. Sesaat Chanyeol pikir dia sedang menemui anak sekolah dasar yang kagum padanya, Baekhyun begitu pendek dan mungil, pipinya merah seperti anak bayi, dan tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dari anak kecil sungguhan. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lagi seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol mengantarnya.

"_Annyeong_." Katanya seperti gumaman karena mulutnya berada di dalam balutan syal. Chanyeol sendiri cuma memakai kaus dan jaket, dan tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berpakaian seperti mereka sedang mengalami hujan salju yang lebat. "Aku ingin mengajakmu minum soju atau makan TTS."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Apa? Sekarang kau tiba-tiba bicara seolah-olah kita bisa tidur dengan member SNSD."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam. Barulah Baekhyun sadar dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukan TaeTiSeo sub-grup SNSD. Maksudku Tteok-Twi-Sun."

"Padahal aku yang lebih muda di sini, tapi kau yang lebih mengerti istilah-istilah seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. "Ok, kita makan di kios dekat jalanan rumahmu."

Baekhyun memaksa untuk bertemu saja di kios karena dia memilih untuk naik bus. Tapi Chanyeol memberikannya delapan alasan yang lengkap juga detail kenapa Baekhyun harus naik mobil bersamanya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tenang setelah mendengarkan delapan alasan yang dikarang oleh Chanyeol selama lima menit tanpa henti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun mengambil kunci apartemennya di saku jaket terburu-buru, bibirnya masih sibuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Tangannya gemetar membuka kenop, mereka berdua limbung ke depan begitu pintu terbuka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuka sepatunya asal-asalan sampai salah satunya masuk ke bawah rak sepatu. Ironis, Chanyeol membuka jaket pemberian kekasihnya dan melemparnya sembarangan, ikat pinggang dan celananya dilepas menggunakan kedua kakinya yang bergerak gelisah. Di dalam testisnya bergesekan dengan pahanya membuat Chanyeol menggeram pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin erat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, bibirnya turun ke bawah menciumi rahang pria itu dengan sensual. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar meraih salah satu kaki Baekhyun dan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kedua-duanya bertemu lagi di dalam ciuman, lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, meraba-raba dinding bagian atas membuat perut Baekhyun diaduk kacau, dia mengerang dalam gumaman. Badan Baekhyun makin rapat, mempertemukan selangkangan mereka yang makin panas.

Chanyeol berhenti dan melihat ruangan satu-satunya di dalam apartemen Baekhyun yang mungil dan hangat. Dia mendengus melihat meja coklat oval di tengah ruangan. "IKEA." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merah karena kesal, sekarang ini jelas bukan waktu yang tepat membahas produk di apartemennya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di atas bantal raksasa yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. "Kau cuma menyewa satu ruangan dan punya meja IKEA. Keren." Tangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah menarik celana Baekhyun sampai lutut bersamaan dengan dalamannya.

Suara ondol dari bawah wastafel di dekat pintu masuk terdengar. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lama. Chanyeol semakin tahu kalau Baekhyun bukan orang yang terlalu menyukai musim dingin. Dia punya ondol untuk lantai, kipas elektrik di kamar mandi(Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya), serta dua buah usb heater di atas meja IKEA-nya. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun punya Chanyeol untuk memanaskan tubuhnya secara langsung.

Begitu Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya, Baekhyun semakin tenggelam masuk ke dalam bantal raksasa miliknya. Dengan satu tangan, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang anusnya kering tanpa menggunakan cairan apapun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun menahan kakinya sendiri sementara dia mengambil bungkusan kondom yang ada di dompetnya dan menyarungi alat seksnya buru-buru.

Penis Chanyeol masuk dalam satu hentakan, kedua-duanya sama-sama memekik, nafasnya bersahut-sahutan, tulang selangka Chanyeol menghentak-hentak ke depan mengenai paha Baekhyun sampai memerah. Semakin deras bunyi air yang mengalir di dalam ondol menuju ke bawah lantai apartemen, gerakan Chanyeol juga semakin cepat, dia meludah di tangan dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam sana bersamaan dengan penisnya. Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya tertutup, seolah berada di tempat yang paling mengagumkan. Sementara kepala Chanyeol pusing bukan main, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mencari kenikmatan. Jarinya masih di dalam anus Baekhyun, mengerut dan merentang lebar, buku kedua jari Chanyeol kadang menggesek dinding anus membuat pria yang di bawahnya menggeliat parah.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Chanyeol sendiri masih memikirkan secara urut kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam apartemen Baekhyun dan ngeseks dengannya. Secara otomatis penisnya dilepas, Chanyeol membalikan badan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kembali dari belakang. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

Park Chanyeol seperti tersadar dan berhenti sesaat. _Tidak, ini salah!_ _Tidak!_ Ulangnya berkali-kali tapi pinggulnya tetap bergerak dan bibirnya tetap mengecupi punggung mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, punggungnya mundur kebelakang bertemu dada Chanyeol, dan spermanya keluar mengotori bantal. Chanyeol gemetaran, tubuhnya mau meledak, perutnya dililit. Semakin kencang gerakannya, nafasnya tertahan begitu saja.

"_Fuck_" Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat, tubuhnya maju ke depan, lalu tangannya mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun serta penisnya tertanam dalam-dalam walaupun air maninya cuma mengambang di dalam kantung kondom. Dia kembali memaju-mundurkan alat seksnya yang masih berada di dalam untuk menikmati pasca orgasmenya.

Chanyeol memang seperti pria Korea normal lainnya, yang pergi menyewa wanita bayaran empat kali tiap sebulan atau kadang lebih. Dia sudah pergi ke tempat pelacuran di sana-sini, dari daerah pinggiran sampai tempat mahal yang biasa didatangi artis juga menteri. Tapi sejauh ini, selama dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya dan tujuh tahun aktifitas seksualnya berjalan, Chanyeol menempati seks bersama Baekhyun sebagai urutan pertama dalam pengalaman seksualnya.

Baekhyun tidak seperti wanita yang berisik. Dia sendiri tidak bermasalah, apalagi Baekhyun memiliki pekikan dan geraman yang lebih bagus daripada milik wanita. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih hanya untuk mendengar deru nafas pria itu dan decakan persenggamaan mereka, rasanya lebih intim. Mereka terdiam dan bertatap-tatapan seperti kali pertama akan bersetubuh. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil tisu dan membersihkan perut Baekhyun. "Hah..." Baekhyun mendesah putus asa. "Cushion raksasa IKEA-ku."

Chanyeol cuma tertawa terbahak. Dia melempar kondom yang penuh air mani-nya ke dalam tempat sampah di sebelah meja televisi dan berbaring di samping Baekyun. "Besok kita harus beli kasur sungguhan untukmu. Aku tidak tahan tidur hanya dengan bantal."

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. Chanyeol juga ingin berkaca dan menatap ekspresi konyolnya ketika sadar apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Baekhyun berdusta kalau bilang dia tidak mau tidur dengan Chanyeol lagi, dan Chanyeol juga tidak sanggup bilang 'aku bercanda, siapa yang mau ngeseks dua kali dengan laki-laki?', jadi kedua-duanya kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lagi besoknya. Sesorean sampai malam, Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Selesai berhubungan, Chanyeol terengah-engah merutuk karena mereka tidur di atas lantai hanya dengan selimut, Baekhyun menaruh usb heater bentuk kepala kucing di tangan Chanyeol dan mengikatnya seperti jam tangan super yang hangat. "Aku takut membakar tubuhmu." Chanyeol melepaskannya dan menaruh usb heater itu di atas meja dan memilih untuk memanaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Besoknya lagi, dia harus tahan menggunakan selimut setelah selesai hubungan badan. Beruntung dua hari kemudian bantal raksasa berwarna coklat kayu itu sudah kembali dari tempat laundry.

Chanyeol melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun tanpa kasur selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Dan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang protes sakit punggung atau kedinginan. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih dari kasur yang nyaman dan pemanas yang hangat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sepulang dari acara di stasiun televisi, Chanyeol bersama staf pengantar barang IKEA datang dan menaruh kasur lantai yang sangat besar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada di sana, Chanyeol terpaksa menyuruh dua staf itu menaruh kasur yang masih dibungkus plastik di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunggunya dua jam, dia duduk bersandar pada kasur baru milik Baekhyun dan mencari kontak personal Baekhyun di cyworld. Siapa tahu kan Baekhyun memasang nomor telponnya di sana. Meskipun dia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun menggunakan ponsel.

Baekhyun pulang jam sepuluh malam. Sambil mendengarkan ocehan pria itu kalau tidak perlu bersusah-susah menunggu, Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa mau repot-repot menunggu laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali. Mereka bertemu karena seks dan menjalankan hubungan karena seks. Baekhyun bukan kekasih Chanyeol, tapi pria itu bersikap lebih baik terhadap Baekhyun dibandingkan kepada pacarnya. Dia menghela nafas lagi. "Aku membelikan kasur untukmu." Katanya setelah mendengarkan omongan Baekhyun yang panjang.

"Terima kasih. Kupikir kau bosan menunggu sampai membawa kasurmu ke sini." Gurau Baekhyun, Chanyeol cuma tersenyum basa-basi dan mengangkat sisi kiri kasur sementara Baekhyun mengangkat sisi kanannya dan mereka berjalan dengan panduan Chanyeol walaupun Baekhyun tidak perlu sama sekali karena apartemennya cuma punya satu ruangan.

Baekhyun memindahkan meja kopinya ke pinggiran dekat pintu kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol membuka plastik kasurnya. Begitu selesai, Baekhyun langsung jatuh di atas kasur dan berteriak senang. "Terima kasih Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, seperti ketika mereka sedang berhubungan badan. Baekhyun mundur sedikit dan ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menapak di atas perut Baekhyun dia menggeliat. "Aku capek." Baekhyun bilang dengan gugup, tapi Chanyeol masih belum menyerah. Dia membuka paksa sweatshirt kebesaran milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan nafas.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain. Tidak mau melihat wajah menakutkan Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol perlahan kembali menurunkan sweatshirt Baekhyun dan tubuhnya memunggungi pria itu. Giginya bertemu menimbulkan bunyi, matanya masih menatap tajam jendela apartemen Baekhyun.

Bekas gigitan di dada Baekhyun masih jelas bisa dilihatnya dan seingatnya dia tidak pernah meninggalkan tanda apapun di tubuh Baekhyun sesuai keinginan pria itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Baekhyun jelas memiliki pekerjaan, dan pekerjaannya membutuhkan kebebasan. Baekhyun tidak bisa terikat pada Chanyeol, gitaris itu sendiri yakin kalau Baekhyun hanya memperlakukan Chanyeol sebagai hiburan semata atau penghargaan kecil-kecilan karena laki-laki bayaran sepertinya bisa meniduri seorang gitaris yang muda, tampan, dan terkenal seperti Chanyeol. Naif sekali Chanyeol karena sedikit berharap kalau mereka bisa lebih dari sekedar teman seks.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah tertidur, Chanyeol mencium pipinya cepat sebelum keluar dari sana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol harusnya merasa beruntung karena kekasihnya masih tahan padanya walaupun mereka sudah tidak saling bertukar kabar selama hampir lima belas hari. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah gadis itu debut. Segalanya terasa rusak karena Baekhyun. Dia mulai malas membuat lagu dan lebih memilih membayar lagu karangan orang, jarang pulang ke apartemennya, dan lebih sering tidur di dalam ruang kerja yang ada di kantor agensinya.

Tidak ada seks mengagumkan lagi, tidak ada produk IKEA, tidak ada bunyi pemanas ruangan, tidak ada suara Baekhyun, tidak ada kegiatan saling tukar pandangan dalam diam. Chanyeol menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelum bertemu Baekhyun walaupun kini terasa lebih aneh. Dia sudah terbiasa pada Baekhyun. Dan kebiasaan itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kadang Chanyeol pergi ke kedai untuk makan ikan makarel, karena diam-diam berharap bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Kadang dia makan TTS di kedai dekat apartemen Baekhyun. Dekat sekali. Jarak mereka hanya empat puluh langkah dan dua lantai, tapi Chanyeol merasa susah juga tidak sanggup bertemu Baekhyun.

Di pertengahan musim dingin, Chanyeol memberanikan diri pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun. Menaiki tangga besi yang karatan, tapi tidak melakukan apapun ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu. Karena Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Pria itu… bekerja.

Chanyeol membenci hampir semua musim tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dia benci musim dingin karena natalnya dihabiskan sendirian tanpa Baekhyun, dan gilanya, Chanyeol membeli usb heater berbentuk kepala kucing yang persis dimiliki Baekhyun hanya untuk melegakan nafsu konyolnya terhadap Baekhyun.

Di musim semi, dia benci karena harus melihat strawberry dijual di pinggiran jalan ketika siang. Chanyeol ingat kalau Baekhyun memiliki gelas kopi warna merah muda bermotif strawberry. Selain itu, aroma bunga yang melayang-layang di udara membuatnya mengelus rambut sendiri. Ingat bahwa Baekhyun memiliki aroma bunga yang manis di rambutnya.

Ketika memasuki musim panas, Chanyeol keluar dari agensinya dan terbang ke Jepang. Dia melihat banyak hal aneh di sana, lalu melihat wanita di sepanjang jalan hanya memakai bikini dan celana pendek. Malamnya, Chanyeol akan masturbasi sambil membayangkan Baekhyun. Bodohnya, dia lupa kalau di Tokyo dia bisa memesan gadis lewat online.

Dengan bantuan teman di Jepang, Chanyeol masuk proyek anime di sana dan membuat soundtracknya. Tentu saja dia butuh pekerjaan, karena Chanyeol tidak hidup di apartemen Gangnam yang mewah lagi. Hidup di Tokyo jauh lebih susah, dan menyewa apartemen mungil adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Di saat susah seperti ini, dia ingat Baekhyun. Juga pekerjaan anak itu yang beresiko.

Musim gugur adalah yang paling parah. Chanyeol menangis seharian begitu melihat daun maple di depan apartemennya berjatuhan. Perutnya sakit dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Temannya mengantarkan dia ke klinik terdekat walaupun Chanyeol sudah keras kepala dia tidak butuh obat. Dokter bilang tubuh Chanyeol hanya menyesuaikan keadaan di Jepang. Bagi Chanyeol, semuanya simpel hanya karena Baekhyun.

Di pertengahan September, Tokyo cuma mengalami sedikit indian summer pada sore hari. Ini lebih baik karena Chanyeol tidak mau harus merasa sedih atau mati tiap kali merasakan angin panas di musim gugur. Hidupnya jelas telah resmi berantakan. Pagi hari dia muntah sampai perutnya kram, siang dia bekerja sampai malam, malam dia mabuk sampai dini hari, dan begitu seterusnya.

Awal November, Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan soundtrack animenya. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea dan Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya seseorang bisa menguatkan alasannya pulang ke tanah air. Sejak berada di sana, Chanyeol ingin pulang. Setahun tidak melihat Baekhyun dia sudah cukup gila. Tapi dirinya sendiri ragu, takut Baekhyun sudah tidak ingat lagi padanya, atau pindah ketempat yang tidak Chanyeol tahu. Namun, kini Chanyeol punya alasan lain untuk kembali ke sana. Alasan ketika dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang karena sakit dan rindu Korea." Ucapnya berkali-kali di bandara dan di dalam pesawat.

Ketika sampai di bandara Incheon, Chanyeol bergumam lagi pada dirinya: "Aku pulang bukan untuk mati. Dan yang membuatku mati adalah dia! Jadi aku tidak boleh menemuinya kalau tidak mau mati!"

Chanyeol menginap di hotel yang jauh dari distrik apartemen Baekhyun. Dia tidak punya saudara lagi, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menemui teman lama dan pergi minum bir sampai pagi. Setidaknya keadaan lebih baik.

Atau begitu yang dia kira.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di hari kedua di sana, Chanyeol sudah merasa siap untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menelpon temannya kalau dia akan kembali besok. Chanyeol pergi ke bar bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, mereka menyewa dua meja untuk dipakai semalaman, dia menegak bir dan mengobrol dengan biasa. Sepulangnya dari sana, teman Chanyeol berbaik hati mengantarkannya sampai halte bis di dekat hotelnya. Begitu keluar dari mobil temannya itu, Chanyeol merasa aneh. Perasaan familiar yang dulu pernah dia rasakan. Chanyeol kembali muntah di pinggir jalan. Mungkin kebanyakan minum, pikirnya. Tapi air mata yang turun ke pipinya tidak bisa dielak. Chanyeol meremas bajunya sakit, semua tubuhnya jadi kaku.

"Permisi tuan, kau sakit?"

Chanyeol terisak makin kuat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk. Dia hampir saja berteriak 'Byun Baekhyun!' tapi semuanya jadi bisu karena melihat laki-laki asing berada di belakang tubuhnya melihat Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Sialan, Chanyeol tidak butuh orang asing sok perhatian padanya! Dia butuh Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sudah lama dia tendang dari kehidupannya. Dan berharap kalau bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun, _bah!_ dia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Nyatanya, Baekhyun tidak berusaha mampir lagi ke dalam kehidupannya. Itu artinya Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol.

"Jongin!" Kedua-duanya terdiam. Dada Chanyeol makin sakit. "Kenapa?"

"Orang ini muntah dan berteriak. Aku takut dia ambruk di tengah jalan." Jawab Jongin, laki-laki asing yang masih memegangi tubuh limbung Chanyeol. Jongin sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan barulah Chanyeol tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa aneh sejak turun dari mobil temannya.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di sana terkejut. Matanya panik turun ke bawah menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Tapi pria yang semakin kurus itu mendekati dan membuat lengan Chanyeol melingkar di bahu kecilnya. Bersama anak yang bernama Jongin itu, Baekhyun membawanya menggunakan mobil menuju klinik dua puluh empat jam. Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Jongin serius menyetir di kursi depan. Setengah sadar, Chanyeol mendapatkan empat musim kembali ke dalam tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal karena melewatkan natal di musim dingin, rindu pada teriakan penjual strawberry yang menyuruhnya membeli dagangan mereka, dan ingin melihat detik-detik pertama kali daun maple di depan apartemennya jatuh. "Aku rindu padamu." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuat pria itu kaget. Dia gelisah membetulkan duduknya dan tetap menghadap depan mengabaikan kalau Chanyeol baru saja berbisik sesuatu.

Begitu mereka sampai di klinik, Jongin dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar sementara Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Dokter memberinya resep, Chanyeol beruntung masih cukup sadar untuk membayar dan pulang sendiri. Jongin mengejarnya meminta Chanyeol untuk naik ke mobilnya, takut Chanyeol tertidur di tengah jalan atau apapun kemungkinan terburuk lainnya. Tapi Chanyeol menolak sambil tertawa mengejek. Bukan mentertawai sikap sok baik Jongin, tapi mentertawai hidupnya yang berantakan sementara Baekhyun sekarang ini berjalan dengan laki-laki yang mengendarai Prius V.

"Terima kasih Jongin, tapi aku akan berjalan saja sambil menghirup udara segar. Dan Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba gelisah sambil meremas kausnya. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah bisa memakai kaus di tengah musim gugur, "senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Chanyeol pulang berjalan kaki sepanjang lima ratus meter. Bukannya merasa lelah, dia malah membereskan semua barang-barangnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam koper. Besok, seperti janjinya, dia akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan menghentikannya, seperti apa yang dia harapkan diam-diam. Atau tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu untuk membuat Chanyeol setidaknya… sedikit lebih sabar, berharap lebih banyak, atau berusaha lebih keras.

Setelah indian summer selesai, kehidupan Park Chanyeol harus tetap berjalan. Dengan atau tanpa Baekhyun.

* * *

.

end

.

* * *

**a/n :** waaah akhirnya selesai juga. Kalo ada yang merasa peta seoul-ku ga sesuai maaf ya… itu cuma ingatan tahun 2010 aja. Jadi kemungkinan jalanan seoul 2013 udah ga kayak gitu lagi.

Untuk yang pake kipas pemanas elektrik, hati-hati! Nanti tangannya bisa kebakar ㅠㅠ

**a/n2 :** soal pekerjaan Baekhyun jadi murid bayaran biasanya cuma ada di sekolah-sekolah mahal. Mereka disewa sama murid atau bahkan sekolah buat ngerjain ujian supaya ranking sekolahnya tetep bagus. Ya baekhyun emang pinter, cuma ga punya duit.

CU!


End file.
